


Knock Yourself Out

by HarperJean



Series: Hotel Paper [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), Michelle Branch (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Inspired by Music, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/pseuds/HarperJean
Summary: The night before Michelle leaves for tour, Taylor spends the night at her apartment.A one-shot based off of my fic "If Tomorrow Never Comes" requested by boomersoonerash, whose prompt was "naked cuddling"!  Enjoy!!





	Knock Yourself Out

_Here we are we’re waiting for life to begin_  
_And I’m just so bored of innocence…_

Taylor thrust into Michelle, sending her over the edge in one swift motion. The blue of his eyes was electric, more saturated than usual. Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe she was blinded by her desire or by the tension cracking open, all of her hungry feelings rushing to the surface. She knew that this night was finite. She couldn’t shake the strange feeling that this was never going to happen again. Not like this. 

He groaned loudly as he came, squeezing his eyes and blinking out the blue that filled her field of vision. She grasped his sides, surely digging claw marks into his skin. He collapsed on top of her, both of them suddenly tired and out of breath. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and rolled over so that he was laying beside her. She looked up at the ceiling, trying her best to stop panting. She wanted to break the silence but she didn’t know how. 

Taylor reached over to his jeans that were slung over Michelle’s desk chair. He grabbed his carton of cigarettes out of the front pocket and lit one smoothly. “This is terribly cliche,” he muttered, letting his head fall back onto the pillow after taking a long drag. He looked over at her and offered her a pull, but she declined, shaking her head and getting up to put her shirt back on. “Don’t…” he said, grabbing her wrist gently. “Not yet.” 

“Why?” 

“Not yet.” 

Michelle was often frustrated by how cryptic Taylor could be. He was always stringing words together, and she wondered if he just liked feeling how they tasted together, even if they didn’t make any sense. She cuddled up to him, their clammy skin touching. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Sex and cigarette smoke. Their legs intertwined and she placed her hand on his bare stomach, trying her best not to cry. She didn’t want to be that girl. She was always that girl. Too emotional, making everything mean something, laying down her life for a love that would never be hers. She sighed. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Taylor whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. She giggled and nudged him away. She shrugged at his question. 

“I don’t want you to leave tomorrow,” he said plainly. 

“You don’t?” 

She hated the feeling in her stomach. She didn’t want to let him see everything that she was feeling, even though she knew it was just a matter of time before he heard it in her lyrics. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling like she wasn’t the one in control. He held the cards, and all she wanted to do was slap them out of his hands and let them fall to the floor, so she could see what he was feeling. 

He got up and opened the window, stubbing his cigarette out on the side of the building and flicking the butt down to the ground three floors below. She looked at his naked body, bathed in moonlight from the window and the dim glow from the fairy lights she had strung up around her mirror. She wanted him to want her so badly. It made her ache. 

He came back to the bed and wrapped himself around her, their bodies fitting together surprisingly well. She felt him, all of him, behind her. She ran her hand along his forearm, her fingers trailing slowly, and felt his erection rising yet again. His hand found it’s way between her legs, and she gasped quietly. He slid a finger into her, and she wondered how he still had the energy, she wondered if he was just as hungry for her as she was for him, she wondered what would happen after he took her to the airport in the morning and she flew away. 

She whimpered and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly and nuzzling her shoulder. He fell asleep quickly, his lips on her skin, his breath making goosebumps raise up on her naked flesh. She felt like she had thousands of songs inside of her, pushing at her from inside, begging to be released. Thousands of love songs that she would never write. Instead, they would be trampled by other melodies laced with regret and sadness. Hopelessness. Heartbreak. 

She knew that she loved with her whole being, and right now she was buzzing with reckless affection. The prism in her window caught her eye, the streetlamp's glow from outside transformed into tiny rainbows spattering the floorboards. Taylor didn’t want her to go. 

She didn’t want to go either. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. Everybody was always so busy making plans, trying to perfectly align their lives. All she wanted to do was write songs and have people listen, and yet here she was, seriously questioning ever leaving this bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. If tomorrow came, she would face it. For now, she would sleep in Taylor’s arms.


End file.
